If You Pop Plant That Game One More Time
Chris: (cutting some wood with a mechanic saw) Rough times. Hard responses of pain. And yesterday, our campers suffered both. Kind of like a Cell Block Tango. You know, if those six wives that became widows by killing their own husbands and got arrested. I'm glad the one that thinks she didn't do anything got her mouth shut. Here we have another episode that might put some sunshine into TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON! (AT BOAT) Zac: So much for Mom and Dad trying to save me from guest starring. Why would Chris want me here? Cream: See Izzy, that's why the monkey went (sees Zac) hubba-hubba-ha. (faints) Izzy: I didn't know monkeys went hubba-hubba-ha. Must be a smart monkey. Leshawna: Are you nuts? She's just over him. But why would Cream have a crush on him? Cream: He's dreamy. His white and black hair makes me want to faint. Tails: Have any of you seen Chris? I can't stand him making me work him. Izzy: Have you ever thought he's trying to annoy ya? Have ya? Cream: (faints again) Chris: Welcome back and why is Cream on the ground? Leshawna: Uh dude, she is in love with that guy over there, you know what I mean? (winks at Chris) Chris: No, no I don't. Leshawna: Boys are so naïve. CC: Leshawna: Boys are so naïve when it comes to crushes. When you see a girl with a blushing face, you should know that she is in love. Is it hard to know why? I mean…... (sees annoying fly and tries to swat it with her hands) They may make a good couple. Jack: Who is he? Zac: Name's Zac. And, why is that girl on the floor? CC: Leshawna: See, what did I tell ya? Izzy: Oh, I know. It's because she really…. (Leshawna covers Izzy's mouth) Bloo: (steals Izzy's MP3 player and listens to Cell Block Tango) Izzy: Um, you know that's my MP3 player. (happily slaps Bloo and takes back her MP3 player and then asks Zac an unnecessary question) Have you seen a miniature Sherlock Holmes? Zac: (sneaks past Izzy but Izzy notices) Izzy: And one of Ben's group members is his ex-nemesis, he goes by the name Kevin Levin. By the way, did you see this peg legged bat? Or maybe this imaginary friend with one arm and a goofy eye. Zac: My head hurts. Justin: (walks out of cabin) Cream's down. Zac: (unnoticing blushes for a second at Cream) Is she okay? CC: Justin: She is going down this episode, ether that or Izzy. Mac: (throws Pokeball and his Quagsire comes out) Zac: Wow, you're a Pokemon trainer. But aren't you a bit young to be one? Mac: Ash made an acceptation for me. Puts a bright kind flame in my blood. CC: Zac: That kid is something special. Chris: Today, we will grow flowers, but these are cryptids. And each flower each of you will be growing needs different materials to make it grow. The one with biggest flower is victorious. Once the hour hand is in between the numbers 1 and 2 and the minute hand is two lines before the number 4, Zac will use the claw and activate the power to make it grow. Mac: So, you're saying we'll stop at 1:18? Chris: No duh. Our measurement sensing monitors will indicate how long each flower is. CC: Bubbles: This beautiful flower to make could be harder than I thought. CC: Jack: Bubbles is very understandable, she can translate what animals say by telling us what they are saying. I have no doubts for her. Chris: Good luck. (drives and crashes off screen into an unknown object, probably another tree) Aw crap. (AT PLANT AREA) Bloo: (puts hot sauce in the hole) Man this is a hard thing to do these days. (grabs earplugs) Leshawna: (puts in nails) Who am I being replaced by? This is getting weird. Izzy: I'm replacing you. Leshawna: Ugh. CC: Leshawna: Is Cream out of her mind? Replacing me with Izzy. I can't believe she would do such a thing. CC: Cream: Leshawna is a dirty traitor. Mac: Seed Bomb. Roserade: (uses Seed Bomb) Mandy: Mac's definitely ahead as I see it. Izzy: (puts in ketchup) Jack: Ketchup's not going to help. Izzy: Everything's better with ketchup. Zac: Two hours left. (AT CABIN) Chris: (sees Cream on her bed, she was put on her bed by Leshawna) Uh Cream, the challenge already started and you are late. Cream: (wakes up) Uh-oh. Lets go Cheese. (grabs Cheese(Chao) and takes off) (AT PLANT AREA) Cream: (pulls out her spell book) Leshawna: What are you…... Cream: (looks angry) Leshawna: Oh. (looks down at hole and puts in pickles) Jack: Good so far. (puts in paint which is poured out of the jar) Let's hope this works. (grabs old electric wires and places them in the hole) CC: Bubbles: This choosing is getting very tricky. Bubbles: (can't choose between pencil or sugar to put in the hole then trips on a rock and accidently throws in both) (air horn is heard) Cream: Venusdelgrowth. (magic dust is placed in the hole) Chris: Nice save Cream. Mandy: By how, she didn't place anything in. Chris: I don't know. I just made a lucky guess. Zac: How do I know where to start? Chris: (slaps his face) Random order. Bubbles. Zac: (uses claw) (2 foot black daffodil appears) Chris: Not bad. Just not a good height. Mandy. Mandy: Didn't bother. Chris: Okay geesh. Mac. Zac: Here it goes. (uses claw) (seven yard golden vine appears) Chris: Gonna be hard to beat. Jack/Justin/Leshawna/Izzy: Surrender. Chris: Then I guess that means Cream is our last one to show hers. CC: Mandy: She lost, get used to it. Everyone knows. Zac: (uses claw) (an alive twelve yard Venus Fly Trap appears and eats roof of the confession stall) Chris: Whoa, looks like Cream is our winner. Now, one of you seven will be cookieless. (AT BONFIRE) Chris: All votes have been placed. And they decide your fate for this day. Forever. CC: Chris: I know who gets voted off by the….. (footage is cut off) CC: Justin: Me, Mac, and Bloo had her voted off. I tried to persuade Jack, but he said no. I don't know…. (footage is cut off) Chris: (throws cookies) Izzy, Mac, Bloo are all safe. Surprisingly Mandy is safe as well. Also in is Jack. (has one cookie left in his hand) That leaves you two. …... (throws cookie to Justin with Bubbles wide eyed) Justin. Bubbles: Ugh. Jack: I will miss you a lot. Please remember that I have made it this far and intend to go even farther than this. Promise you that. Bubbles: Thanks. (walks on boat) (AT ROOF) Jack: (craves a stick unnoticing making a tear in his eye) Mac: Why are you crying. Jack: I'm not, (wipes tear off his eye) opps. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction